


Eyes are the Windows to the Soul

by Stormlight



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlight/pseuds/Stormlight
Summary: In a world where your eyes hold part of the colors of your soulmate's until you meet their gaze for the first time, Akashi Seijuurou and Furihata Kouki were destined to meet eventually.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 17
Kudos: 130





	Eyes are the Windows to the Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Eyes are the Windows to the Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571302) by [FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus)



Furihata Kouki was scared.

Okay, not so much scared because that happens too often, but terrified. He didn't even realize it had happened until hours after the fact.

Everyone's eyes have their soulmate’s eye color shown around the edge of their irises. When their gazes meet for the first time, the color fades and travels down to their wrists where the name of their soulmate gets written with the color that was originally in their eyes. Then their own colors completely take over their eyes again.

This hasn't happened to Furihata yet which was fine with him since he was only in middle school after all. What he didn't like, however, was how people tended to be scared of him at first because of the calculating look that is always in the crimson part of his eyes. The part of his eyes that reflected his soulmate.

Today was rather unusual in the fact that on his way home from school everyone who caught his gaze stared at him in shock. It was scaring him. He didn't know what was wrong. When he got home, he just went to his room and tried not to think about it yet. Furihata was home by himself since his parents were still at work when he received the shock of his life moment after stepping into the bathroom and looking at himself in the mirror.

One of his eyes was now ringed gold.

\---------

Akashi Seijuurou was absolute.

No one dared defying him. Though there were times when people tried. They assumed he would let them go because of the soft chocolate brown that surrounded the edge of his eyes. That was not the case. The day he meets his soulmate would be the day he can get rid of this weakness that made others challenge him. Because that’s what Akashi knew. Soulmates made you weak, and the Emperor could not have such a weakness.

\------------

It was a shock to a lot of people that on the first day of practice that Kuroko and Kagami met and found that they were soulmates. Though later when Kagami finally accepted it, there were some issues when Momoi introduced herself as Kuroko’s girlfriend. 

What Furihata didn't understand was the look he got from not only Kuroko when they first met, but from Momoi as well. He was average, not anything to look at whatsoever, so why did he keep getting these glances of disbelief when they first met him.

He didn't understand until the day the Winter Cup tournament was about to begin.

Furihata did as he was told by Coach. He went with Kuroko to the meeting of the Generation of Miracles. He was shaking where he stood as he felt the intimidating auras of the players around him. 

Then it happened. The moment he would never forget. Furihata’s eyes met those of Akashi’s to see his own brown fade away from the strong gaze of crimson and gold irises. He pulled up the sleeve of his jacket in shock as he now saw the name of the man before him written in crimson and gold perfect penmanship. Akashi Seijuurou.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my documents for three years now as I originally intended on making it more complex and longer to have it out for an AkaFuri day (4/12). It never became any longer than this, but the urge to post it hit me out of no where, so here it is. Let me know what you think!
> 
> ~Storm


End file.
